Mind the Gap
by klswhite
Summary: We all know Series 8 is coming soon. Laura has had Robbie all to herself for quite awhile. I thought it might be fun to see how Laura feels about Robbie going back to the job. The story is inspired by pictures taken by AlbaOxon(Twitter handle) from shooting. It's marked T but we all know I will earn that M rating eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Laura opened the front door and smiled as she smelled something delicious waft through the air. Dropping her things on the table beside the door she hurried through the house to find Robbie. A quick look in the kitchen told her he wasn't there. As she passed the sun room she noticed the door to the garden was open.

She smiled to herself. Clearly Robbie was planning something special for their dinner. Rather than join him in the garden she decided to sneak upstairs and change before dinner, two could plan something special.

Once upstairs she quickly changed into something decidedly less practical than her normal workday attire. She freshened her makeup and added a bit of perfume to the mix. Taking one last look in the mirror she smiled at the results and headed downstairs.

At the foot of the stairs she looked around for Robbie. Again, he wasn't in the kitchen and the door to the garden was still open. She checked in the kitchen to see if there was anything that required immediate attention. Whatever he was cooking was in the oven and she could see the timer with fifty minutes left to go. She smiled to herself thinking that was a lovely amount of time to work with.

At the door to the garden she paused for a moment before reaching down to loosen the tie to her dressing gown. It fell apart slightly. She bit on her lower lip before making a decision. She shrugged her shoulders and let the dressing gown fall, pooling at her feet. Taking one last look to make sure everything was as it should be, she stepped through the door into the garden.

* * *

James looked up from his lap when he heard a slight noise from the house. Standing in the doorway to the house was a scantily clad Laura Hobson. His eyes widened and he nearly choked. He quickly stood and turned away.

Robbie had been talking in low tones to James thought James was upset by what he was saying, "James, I'm not saying no, I'm just saying…"

James shook his head trying to stop Robbie. He pointed in the direction of the house and Robbie turned in his chair just in time to hear Laura scream and run into the house. He turned back to James, "What was that all about?"

James shook his head trying to clear his mind of the mental picture of a nearly naked Laura Hobson framed in the doorway. He knew he shouldn't be thinking it but Robbie Lewis was a very lucky man. "Robbie, did you have special plans with Dr. Hobson tonight?"

Robbie stood shaking his head. He grabbed James' empty bottle and turned toward the house, "No, just an ordinary night. Spot of dinner, watch some telly, maybe take a walk. Do you want another?"

James shook his head and turned back to Robbie, "I think Dr. Hobson might have had other plans sir."

Robbie looked at him confused, "What are you on about? And since when do you call me sir and her Dr. Hobson?"

James lifted his hand to stop him, "Sir, I think it's just for the best." He pointed toward the gate to the garden. "I'm just going to head out. Call me tomorrow and we can finish our conversation."

Robbie watched James leave shaking his head. He had no idea what was wrong with either James or Laura. Since James wasn't saying he headed inside to see if he could get the story from Laura. He dropped the two empty bottles in the kitchen and went on a search for Laura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Robbie found Laura in the bathroom washing her face. Her dressing gown was wrapped tightly around her. He ran his hands down her shoulders and pulled her into him. Kissing lightly down her neck he asked, "How was your day love?"

She stared at him in the mirror, surely he wasn't going to pretend that nothing happened? Glaring at him in the mirror, "Are you really asking that question after what just happened?"

He slid his hand inside her dressing gown as he continued to kiss her neck, "After what happened?" He nipped at her neck not seeing the exasperated look on her face, "You smell fantastic."

She pulled away while turning to face him. Her hands tore furiously at her dressing gown and she pushed it off her body. Robbie's confused expression at her reaction turned to a leer as he saw what she was wearing. He reached for her only to have his hand firmly smacked, "Ow, what was that for?"

She looked at him, realizing that he had no idea what had just happened. She took a deep breath and motioned down her body, "Do you like what you see?"

He nodded, somewhat unsure of how to answer. He'd been certain his response to her would have been answer enough. But after the smack on the hand he was less sure of her, "Of course I do Laura. I like you any way that I can get you but this is something else."

He took a step toward her wrapping both hands around her tiny waist. She let him pull her closer sighing with pleasure as his hands slipped her down her back and cupped her bottom. She looked up at him smiling sweetly, "So you don't mind that James saw me like this."

The look on Robbie's face was almost enough to make her forget her earlier embarrassment, "What, how…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You see I came home early and when I saw the doors to the garden open I thought you had planned something special for our dinner and I decided to surprise you, with this." She looked down at what she was wearing.

He looked at the floor, "You had a dressing gown on."

She nodded, "I did but when I got to the door I decided to take it off."

"So when James saw you…"

She nodded at him, "He saw me in all my glory."

Robbie laughed seeing the whole scene in his head with this new information, "That explains James' response."

"What exactly was his response?"

Robbie laughed again, "He couldn't look at me. He actually called me sir and you Dr. Hobson. I thought he'd lost his mind."

"More like trying to figure out how to unsee what he saw."

Robbie pulled her closer, "Why would anyone ever want to unsee this?" He kissed her lightly, "This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

She melted into his embrace deepening the kiss, "And now your best friend has seen it."

He groaned into her mouth, "That's not exactly setting a mood Laura."

She slid her hands under his shirt, "What if we have dinner and you tell me about why James was here and then I will work diligently to set a better mood."

He smiled down at her then kissed her lightly, "That seems like a good plan. Why he was here will affect you so we need to talk about it."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "I'm intrigued. You get dinner ready and I will change."

He stroked her cheek, "You mean you're not going to wear this?"

**A/N Still hanging on to that T rating. Glad you guys are enjoying. To set the stage this WILL NOT, let me repeat that, WILL NOT be another epic piece. My goal is 15-20 chapters you guys must promise to keep me to that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Laura joined Robbie in the kitchen a few minutes later. She'd changed into jeans and a soft shirt. Robbie smiled as he handed her a glass of wine, "You still look nice but I much prefer your earlier outfit."

She took a sip of her wine, "Maybe later if you're lucky I will let you see what was underneath it. Now tell me what James wanted."

He motioned to her glass, "Drink your wine while I fix our plates. I'll tell you over dinner."

* * *

Robbie managed to steer the conversation away from his talk with James all through dinner. He told Laura to relax while he cleaned the kitchen. Finally, he joined her on the sofa. The minute he sat next to her, Laura gave Robbie the look he knew meant he'd pushed his luck far enough. He took a deep breath, "James wants me to come back to the force."

She looked at him skeptically, "How is that possible?"

He shook his head, "I don't know all of the details. Apparently James has been struggling with partners. Jean is quite annoyed. I guess she made a comment about the only person he's ever worked well with being me and maybe she should just bring me back."

"Can she even do that?"

"I don't know. She sent James over to see if I would be interested. I guess you made your entrance before he could give me all of the details."

Laura sat silently for a few moments sipping her wine, "Robbie, do you want to?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'll admit I'm a bit bored. But I don't know if I want to jump back in full time. What do you think?"

"I don't know. If this is what you want, I'll support you."

He took her hand and stroked his thumb across the top of it, "Laura, I appreciate that. But we make this decision as a couple.

She smiled at him as she laced their fingers together, "Talk to James see what he's thinking; then we make a decision."

Robbie made to stand up, "OK, I'll give him a call."

Laura grabbed his hand pulling him back on the sofa. She moved over him and straddled his legs, "I think James can wait until morning." She lowered her head and kissed him.

He pulled her down tighter to him deepening the kiss, "You did say something about letting me see what was underneath your earlier outfit."

Laura stood and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She slid it down her shoulders and dropped it in his lap before turning and walking toward the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked over her shoulder, "You going to stay there all night or come up and help me off with the rest of these clothes?"

Robbie laughed to himself and followed her up the stairs.

**A/N - I am clinging to that T rating. What do you think should I keep the T rating or bump it up to a solid M? Your votes count.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Ms have it. Honestly, I needed this chapter to be M to set up a few plot points. If M is not your thing you need to skip this chapter. Although as a warning make sure you read at least the last paragraph. It is very important to the story.**

* * *

Robbie caught up with Laura at the top of the stairs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, "Now where are you off to Laura Hobson?"

She smiled at the feel of him pressed against her, "I thought I might go to bed."

She felt him smile against her shoulder as he kissed her, "Is there room for another person in the bed?"

She turned in his arms and started unbuttoning his shirt, "I think I might be able to make room for you but there is a strict dress code."

He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, "I think you might be overdressed Dr. Hobson."

She looked up at him with a knowing smile on her face, "Do you happen to know anyone that would be willing to help me with that?"

He laughed as he pushed her toward the bed, "It'll be a struggle but I think I might be persuaded to assist." He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her to him, stroking his thumbs over her bare skin. His pulse quickened when he heard her intake of breath.

Laura leaned into Robbie pushing his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. She inhaled deeply as she felt him unfasten her pants. She scraped her teeth across his chest as she traced her hands down to unfasten his pants.

Robbie pushed her jeans down her legs then lowered her to the bed. He slid the pants down her legs and threw them across the room. He watched as she moved deeper onto the bed. He slid his own trousers down and stepped out of them.

Laura watched him undress. The past year had been kind to him. He'd lost weight and seemed to have gotten younger. He'd always been attractive to her but this newer, fitter Robbie was even sexier. She was worried what going back to the job would mean for them. She liked their relationship as it was. If he went back to the police force, would their relationship become secondary to murder? His hand teasing up her leg brought her back to the moment. She smiled and reached for him as she felt his mouth on her inner thigh.

Robbie traced the contours of her legs. He knew she was distracted by something and most likely it was their earlier conversation. He didn't want her dwelling on it until he knew if there was anything to dwell on. His eyes raked across her body and his first thought was how lucky he was to have her in his life. His second thought was action oriented, he needed to distract her from her disturbing thoughts and make her forget their earlier conversation.

With one last glance over her body her body he lowered his head and kissed her inner thigh. He was rewarded with a deep intake of breath. Her hands went to his hair sliding through it, caressing him. He kissed slowly up her leg, his tongue tracing a lazy pattern as he moved closer to her center.

Laura moved her legs farther apart allowing him more access. She locked eyes with him as he moved further up her leg. Her breath came quicker as she anticipated where his tongue would travel next. As he moved closer, she closed her eyes in anticipation, her hips pushed up seeking contact. She could feel his breath on her.

Robbie watched as she responded to his touch. He knew what she wanted but tonight he wanted to prolong the pleasure and tease her. He watched as her hips pushed up teasing him. He let his breath slide warmly across her. It was tempting to lower his head and give her what she wanted. He shifted his weight, dragging his chin across her center. The cry that escaped her jolted through him and almost made him change his plan.

While Laura was distracted by the brief contact he moved up her body. He traced his tongue around one taut, pink tip. He felt the moan as it ripped from her body. As her back arched up he took more of her into his mouth, sucking lightly then harder. He slid his leg between hers pressing into her. He smiled against her as he felt her tighten her legs around his.

Laura could feel a small buzz of electricity coursing through her body. Robbie was keeping her on edge. She ran her hands up his sides as she gave into the sensation from his tongue and then his mouth on her breast. She arched up to him wanting more contact. His leg slid between hers and pressed into her. She moaned as she pressed into his leg longing for contact.

Robbie scraped his teeth lightly against her before moving to the other nipple. His hand slid down her body replacing the pressure from his leg at her center. He stroked her dipping one, then two fingers into her wetness. He teased her bringing her to the brink. Each time she tried to push up to him he pulled away, "Robbie."

He looked up at her smiling devilishly, "What love?"

She cupped his cheek, "Why are you teasing me?"

He moved up her body to kiss her, "Because it's so much fun."

She laughed as she pulled him in for another kiss. She wrapped her leg around him and pushed against him, rolling him over. Laughing at the shocked expression on his face, she pushed up straddling him, "Two can play that game Robbie Lewis."

Robbie ran his hands up her legs, gripping her hips. He slowly slid one hand closer to her center, his thumb stroked against her, smiling as she ground against him, "Do your best Dr. Hobson."

She placed her hand over his guiding his fingers. Her hips undulated against him. With her other hand, she stroked his length. The cry that escaped him made her smile. Leaning forward she scraped her teeth across his chest then soothed it with her tongue. She repeated this working her way down his body.

Robbie cried out her name as she slid him into her mouth. Her tongue pressed against him smoothing up and down his length. His hands tangled in her hair. He watched her mesmerized by what she was doing.

Laura teased Robbie the way he'd teased her earlier. She felt him harden even more in her mouth. His hands tightened in her hair as he pushed up to her, "Laura, love, come here."

He pulled her to him, sitting up to meet her halfway. Their lips crashed together, kissing deeply. The time for teasing had passed. Robbie rolled them over and thrust into her in one movement. Laura wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper into her. Together they moved as one, pushing towards a release.

They cried out each other's name as they found their release within seconds of one another. They lay wrapped around one catching their breath. Robbie pressed gentle kisses to her hairline, "I love you Laura."

She smiled against his chest as she pulled herself tighter to him, "I love you, Robbie."

They settled against one another enjoying the feel of skin pressed against skin. Laura smiled as she heard Robbie's breathing settle into a steady pattern. She turned in his arms and sighed happily as he tightened his arms around her. As she closed her eyes to sleep her last thought was one of doubt. His words from earlier in the evening echoed in her mind, he was bored. Was he bored with her? She knew he loved her but could their love, their relationship withstand him going back to work?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N - Several people have asked why I didn't keep the last chapter T. I needed that scene to begin to set up a few plot points. As I have said before, I write M because the show is appallingly smut free. I'm just filling a "gap" so to speak. I try to warn at the beginning of an M chapter so if that's not your thing, skip that chapter. However, I have a bad habit of slipping plot points into the middle of M chapters. I try to keep the smut fun and clean. I hope you don't mind. **

**Thanks for all of the great reviews, they really do inspire me to write more, faster. I try to respond to every review personally but if you are a guest I can't. So for my guests, thanks for all of your lovely reviews. I appreciate them more than I can ever say.**

* * *

Laura was called out early the next morning. She looked at Robbie sadly as she leaned over to kiss him, her doubts from the night before lingering in her head. She hadn't slept well because every time she woke, even briefly, her dark thoughts flooded her mind.

She shook her head trying to push the thoughts away. Her fingers brushed the hair off his forehead. One last kiss and she left him sleeping.

Downstairs she wrote him a brief note asking him to call her after he spoke with James. As she was gathering her things she felt his arms at her waist, "Were you sneaking out?"

She leaned into him, "I was trying to be nice and let you sleep."

He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck, "I slept enough. How about you?"

She nodded in answer so he wouldn't hear the lie, "What time are you going to call James?"

He turned her to him, then kissed her, "I thought I might take you to lunch and then pop over to see him after. Do you think that might interest you?"

She looked up at him and was momentarily breathless at the look in his eyes. The love and adoration she saw there pushed at the doubts lingering in the recesses of her mind. How could she ever doubt this lovely man? She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, "That's the best offer I've had all day."

Robbie laughed at her words then whispered to her, "Play your cards right Dr. Hobson and I'll try to top it later today."

* * *

Laura was walking to her office when she saw the lanky frame of James Hathaway turn the corner. James froze instantly and Laura could see the battle in his eyes, "Hello James, how are you this morning?"

Looking everywhere but at her James answered, "I'm well, Laur…Dr. Hobson. Did you have a nice evening?" The words were out of James mouth before he could stop them.

Laura contemplated taking pity on him but couldn't help but tease him, "I did James. What had you running off so quickly? Did you have plans?"

James shook his head, "No reason, particularly, I just stopped by to ask Robbie a question."

The thought of the question he'd asked ruined Laura's mood, "Yes, I heard about your question." She pushed past him and entered her office.

James watched her curiously, Laura Hobson was not happy for a woman who had a good evening, "So can I surmise that you don't want the Inspector to return to the job?"

She gave him a scathing look that made him take a small step back, "You can surmise anything that you like. Robbie is a grown man he can make any decision that he wants. He said it himself he's bored."

James leaned against the door, "But you don't want him to make this decision?"

"James, why are you in this neck of the woods?"

He lifted his hands in surrender, "I'm just here to pick up a pathology report."

She rooted around her desk and found the folder he had come for. She handed it to him, "Don't you have a sergeant who's supposed to do work like this?"

Meekly he took the file from her, "They all go running when they see me."

"So that's why you need Robbie to come back, because you can't play well in the sandbox?"

He laughed sadly. Leave it to Laura to cut straight to the heart of the matter, "I want him to come back because I need him to teach me how to be him."

Laura softened somewhat, "James, Robbie became Robbie because he was trying so hard not to be Morse. Take my word for it, you had a much better example than he ever had."

James nodded, "I know and I think I need a few more lessons." He lifted the file and saluted her, "Thank you ma'am."

She rolled her eyes, "James, if you ever ma'am me again, the next body that will be on my table will be yours." He looked back at her smiling, "Remember James, I'm a doctor and I work with the police. It will look like an accident."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "Duly noted, and Laura, he's bored but nor bored of you" She looked up at him, tears gleaming in her eyes, "Tell him how you feel. It might be his decision to make but it impacts you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I will issue a warning on this chapter. Not for Mness but for angst. Make sure you have a tissue handy. I might have cried writing it. This is one of those scenes I would love to see these actors act out. I think it would be devastatingly beautiful.**

Laura worked quickly through the rest of the morning. James' last words to her on a constant loop in her head. She knew he was right but she didn't know how to tell Robbie without seeming childish. Robbie loved the job and she knew that staying home, working in the garden and cooking for her wasn't exactly thrilling. But she didn't want to lose the closeness they had developed in the past year.

She remembered when he was still working and they never seemed to have a moment alone. If she was honest with herself, if James hadn't taken that holiday she wasn't sure they would ever have gotten together. It was that week when they were alone more frequently that they finally turned a corner. If he went back, would she go back to being the third wheel in Robbie and James' relationship?

A tap at the window pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Robbie smiling at her. Laura gave him a quick wave, she held up her hand letting him know that she needed five minutes. He nodded and pointed toward her office.

Laura washed her hands and headed to the locker room. Changing quickly, she took a few deep breaths trying to clear the thoughts from her head. Once she was certain that she was clear-headed she walked to her office. As she rounded the corner she heard the unmistakable laughter of both Robbie and James, her heart fell. She fixed a smile on her face and entered her office.

Robbie was in her chair behind her desk and James was sitting across from him. Robbie instantly stood and chastely kissed her on the cheek, "Love, I've invited James to join us for lunch."

She looked up at him desperately hoping that he would see how disappointed she was. The happy, relaxed look on his face took her breath away. This was the most animated she had seen him in months. She smiled and shook her head, "Great, James is always welcome."

"That's what I was trying to tell him. He seems to think he might be some kind of third wheel."

Laura heard those words from Robbie's mouth and thought to herself, "_No, James isn't the third wheel, I am_." She smiled to James, "Please James, join us for lunch."

James looked at her skeptically, their earlier conversation echoing in his head. She gave him a tight smile, "If you're sure ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm positive, it will make it easier to poison you this way."

James laughed as he and Laura stared at one another. She nodded almost imperceptibly, had he not been looking he wouldn't have seen it. He could still see the sadness on her face and it made him physically ill. He didn't like that he might be the cause of that. He was just about to politely back out when Robbie intervened, "It's so nice to have the team back together. I've missed this."

The sorrowful look on Laura's face was heartbreaking, "So you've made your decision?"

Robbie nodded, "James told me what he needs and you said last night that you would support me so I figured why not?"

James was devastated watching Laura's face. How could Robbie not see the damage he'd just wrought? He watched Laura, close her eyes and take a deep breath before saying softly, "You guys go on without me."

Robbie looked down at her smiling, "Are you sure, I promised you lunch?"

With one last deep breath she looked up at him smiling, "You can make it up to me another time."

James stared at the two of them silently praying that Robbie would see through the smile. That he would see the pain etched on her face. Instead Robbie kissed her chastely on the forehead, "Then I'll see you later at home. I'll pick us up a curry. Let's go James."

Robbie walked through the door leaving James alone with Laura, "Laura, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't James, please just go."

He tenderly touched her arm, "You have to talk to him Laura."

She looked up at him tears spilling down her cheeks, "How can I James; you saw how happy he is?"

He brushed the tears from her cheeks, "Because you are miserable and it will only get worse."

She lowered her head, "If I do that, I'm the selfish person who kept him from something he loves. I won't do that to him."

James didn't know what to do. For two such insightful people, too frequently, they were absolutely clueless about each other. He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, "He loves you, much more than he loves this job." Laura looked at him doubtfully. James wanted to cry at the depth of pain in her eyes, "Think about it. You deserve to be happy too."

"You need to go before he comes back." She turned away from him and sat behind her desk effectively ending the conversation.

James lingered for a moment unsure what to do or say. He heard Robbie called his name and knew he had to go. Laura would never want Robbie to see her like this although James thought he probably needed to. He stepped out of the doorframe and pulled the door behind him. Just before it closed he whispered, "I'm here if you need me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A light knock at her office door drew Laura's attention. Thinking, or perhaps hoping, that it might be Robbie she took a deep breath to calm herself, "Come in."

The door eased open and a familiar head slipped through the crack, it was not Robbie Lewis. Laura's head dropped as a wave of disappointment washed over her. She heard rather than saw the door push open and then close. A soft voice spoke, "I guess I'm not who you were hoping to see."

Laura shook her head as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked up at Jean attempting to smile, "I'm always happy to see you Jean."

Jean smiled kindly as she perched on the edge of Laura's desk, "You were just perhaps hoping I was a certain Geordie, recently reinstated Detective Inspector."

Laura looked away from Jean and sighed, "James told you."

"James hasn't told me anything. I know you Laura and I know Robbie."

Laura snapped her head around to look sharply at Jean, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jean's lips quirked as she fought a smile, "It means that for two people who are so closely connected you two don't always communicate as effectively as you should."

"Robbie and I communicate just fine."

Jean arched her eyebrow and the smile she'd been fighting bloomed, "Oh I can tell. I often cry when I'm communicating well with Richard."

Despite herself, Laura laughed bitterly, "There aren't many people that could say that to me without fear."

Jean shrugged her shoulders and smiled more, "It helps that I am slightly more frightening than you are." She studied Laura for a moment, "Do you want to talk about it? We could have drinks and dinner."

Laura shook her head, "Not tonight, Robbie said he would pick up dinner. I should get home for that."

Jean nodded as she stood, "Well Richard's out of town if you change your mind. I'm always happy to listen."

Laura watched Jean walk to the door as she opened the door Laura took a deep breath, "Thank you Jean. I appreciate you checking on me."

Looking over her shoulder Jean smiled at her, "It's what friends do. I'm here if you need me."

Laura nodded tightly as Jean swept from her office. She took one look around and decided that staying would be futile. Her mind was too full of thoughts of Robbie and their relationship. She packed up her things, shut down her computer and headed for her car.

Laura drove around trying to clear her head. A small part of her knew that she was overreacting to this situation. She knew Robbie loved her, she knew he was happy in their relationship. But a small part of her mind wondered if she and their relationship were just filling the void left when he retired. And now that the job was there would that leave any space for her, for them?

She sat in her car in the drive of her house. She closed her eyes trying to push the troubling thoughts away. A few deep breaths later she gathered her things and headed for the house. Robbie wasn't home yet so she would have some time to herself. As she was putting the key in the door her mobile buzzed. She walked through the door, placed her things on the table then pulled her mobile from her pocket.

It was a text from Robbie. "_None of my suits fit. James and me are going shopping. You OK for dinner on your own? Don't wait up. – R"_

She clenched the phone in her hand to prevent from throwing it across the room. Laura wasn't often prone to fits of pique but this was the last straw. Suddenly, she was no longer upset, she was angry. She pressed a button on her phone and waited for the call to connect, "If that dinner invitation is still open, I'm in."

Jean stared at the phone for a moment. She could hear the anger radiating through the line, "Laura, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you asked me to have drinks and dinner. I find myself suddenly free. So are we having dinner or are you going to renege on your offer too?"

"I'm not reneging, just trying to understand where the anger is directed. Why don't you come by the house? I'll pick up some takeaway, we can eat and then maybe have a conversation."

Laura nodded, "I'll pick up some wine. What time would you like me there?"

Jean looked at her watch, "Let's say half an hour."

"I'll see you then." Laura disconnected the call without saying anything else. She went to Robbie's text and replied, "_Do whatever you want."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Robbie looked at Laura's response, "What's that mean?"

James looked over quickly as he drove them to the shop he had recommended to Robbie, "What does what mean sir?"

Robbie looked at him, "Would you stop with the sir? At best we are equal rank and at the moment we are two friends hanging out." James nodded as he smiled. "It's this text from Laura."

James turned away from Robbie to get his reaction under control, "What about her text si… Robbie?"

"_Do whatever you want._ What's that supposed to mean?"

James winced, he knew exactly what that meant. It was disheartening that Robbie didn't seem to get the context. If Robbie was going to remain clueless and Laura was going to avoid things he might have to step in and guide the two. It wouldn't be the first time, "Was it the answer to your question?"

"No, I told her what we were doing. She was up early on a call this morning and I didn't want her to stay up. She needs her rest."

"Is that all you said?"

Robbie read his text to James, "See, nothing to get upset about."

James turned into the carpark of the shop, turned the car off then shifted to face Robbie, "Don't you think your message might have been a bit sharp?"

"Laura knows me too well. She knows there wasn't any meaning behind it."

James rubbed his eye, "Did it occur to you that she might want to go shopping with you?" Robbie thought for a moment before James continued, "And maybe she might like to have dinner with you alone before you start back to work?" Robbie looked up at James confused. James thought realization might finally be dawning, "And, perhaps, she took that last part to mean that you were going to be out carousing with me late."

Robbie rolled his eyes and opened the car door, "Now I know you're taking the piss. You've never caroused a day in your life."

James sighed deeply before opening his door and getting out of the car. He watched Robbie walk towards the store. The man really didn't have a clue about the woman he loved so desperately.

* * *

Laura rang the bell on Jean's front door waiting for her friend. Her mind wandered back to the text from Robbie. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. She'd almost called him several times on her drive to Jean's then she decided that she needed to calm down before that happened. But now standing here she suddenly thought that being angry might be what she needed. She was just about to hit the speed dial button for Robbie when the door opened.

Jean took one look at Laura and her body language and knew she was about to do something colossally stupid. She took the phone from Laura and held it above her head, "Are you on call this evening?"

Laura shook her head, "No, give me my phone."

Jean turned and walked into her house fully expecting that Laura would follow. She pressed the button to turn off Laura's phone. She walked to the home office she shared with her husband and opened the safe he kept there. She placed Laura's phone in it then closed and locked it. She turned back to Laura and smiled, "You may have your phone when you are calmed down and not one second before."

Laura exhaled loudly, "You can't do that."

Jean walked past her headed to the kitchen, "I believe I just did. What kind of wine did you bring?"

"Really, you take my phone, lock it away and then casually ask what kind of wine I brought? As if that's the end of the discussion?"

Jean reached into the cabinet and pulled out plates. She pushed one to Laura as she opened to go containers, "That's pretty much the measure of it. I need to know what glasses. So red or white?"

Laura stared at her aghast then shoved the bag at her, "Both you choose."

Jean removed the bottles from the bag, "I say we start with the red. If we need it we can always dip into the white." She busied herself with opening the bottle then looked at Laura, "Why don't you dish out food for both of us? We'll take this out to the terrace."

Laura still looked stunned but began to put food on each plate. Each woman did what they needed to do in silence. Together they walked to the terrace and sat at the table. Laura looked at Jean about to say something and Jean stopped her, "To good friends and good food." She touched her glass to Laura's glass, "We will talk about whatever set you off after our meal. Until then we either eat in silence or we talk about something else."

Laura glared at her before taking a sip of her wine. They ate quietly for a few minutes before Laura broke the silence, "Will Richard be home in time for the Battle Proms?"

Jean smiled to herself before answering, "Yes he will be. That was the compromise we made. He can travel but we have to make time to do things together. So he will be home in time for that."

"Doesn't that bother you having to schedule time to do things?"

Jean thought about the question then shook her head, "I guess if I thought about it in a negative way maybe. But I look at it that we've made a commitment to one another. Scheduling things is part of that commitment. It doesn't mean we don't still do things spur of the moment. It just means we work very hard to stay connected to one another."

"So things are better?"

Jean smiled and blushed slightly, "Things are much better."

Laura watched her friend eat for a moment and saw the truth in her body language. Jean was noticeably more relaxed of late. Laura took a deep breath and felt some of the tension from earlier slowly leave her body. She picked up her glass and looked out at the river.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**There are probably only 3 more chapters. I am going to do this in under 20 insert happy dance. The good news I already have an idea for another story, the bad news, I am crazy busy so don't know when I might get to it. Don't kill me in my sleep.**

Robbie and James left the shop with multiple packages. Robbie had found everything he needed, as he was putting the items into the boot of James' car his first thought was of Laura. He wondered, no hoped, that she would like what he bought. His next thought was that James was, perhaps, right. He should have brought her with him.

As he closed the boot he turned to James, "Do you mind if I invite Laura along for dinner?"

James suppressed the smile that almost crossed his face and offered a silent thank you to the God he wasn't 100% sure he believed in, "I've a better idea. Why don't I drop you at home and you just take her to dinner?"

"But we had plans?"

James opened his car door, "Don't worry about me. Call her, I bet she would much rather have dinner with you alone."

Robbie thought about it for a moment then nodded to James, "Give me a minute?"

James nodded then folded himself into the driver's seat. He adjusted his mirror so that he could watch Robbie without seeming too obvious. Outside of the car, Robbie pressed the speed dial button for Laura, the phone rang once then went straight to voice mail, "Hey pet, James and me finished shopping early and I decided that I would rather have dinner with you than with James. James is going to run me home and then I thought we could have a nice dinner out. Call me when you get this. I love you."

Robbie opened the car door and sat in the car, "I got voice mail. Just take me home and I will surprise her."

James started the car and backed out of the spot. He thought about the voice mail for a second then asked what he hoped was a subtle question, "Did it go straight to voice mail or did it ring several times?"

Robbie was looking out the window thinking about where he would take Laura for dinner, "Straight to voicemail." James winced afraid of what that might mean. He hoped Robbie was too distracted and possibly clueless to question his question. Robbie suddenly looked at James, "Why do you ask does it mean something different?"

James silently cursed himself, now Robbie chose to have a clue, "One ring means someone is on the phone. You should try calling her back."

Robbie pulled his mobile from his pocket and hit redial, "Straight to voicemail again. Can it mean anything else?"

James suddenly concentrated on the road answered vaguely, "It can mean she has her phone off, you said she was up early, maybe she went to bed early."

Robbie went back to staring out the window while James breathed a sigh of relief. They drove in silence for a few moments and James slowly relaxed, "What's the other reason James?"

"What do you mean other reason?"

"James, have you forgotten that I am a detective?"

James rolled his eyes thinking if Robbie was that good of a detective they wouldn't be having this conversation. He shook his head, "No, I haven't forgotten that tidbit of information."

"Then tell me what you are not very skillfully trying not to tell me."

James squirmed in his seat before quietly answering, "She could be ignoring the call sir."

"You know James, I've noticed that you default to sir when you get uncomfortable." They rode in silence for a few minutes before Robbie tried her again. Once again, it rang once and went to voicemail, "Do you really think my text upset her?"

James shook his head unsure how to answer. He wanted to guide Robbie but he wouldn't betray Laura to do it, "The text was a bit sharp, sir…I mean Robbie." He could feel Robbie staring at him. He took a deep breath then continued, "She's probably tired and just took it the wrong way and decided to go to bed. I'll probably drop you at the house, you'll go inside and she will be asleep on the sofa. You'll wake her, apologize and it will all be fine." James watched Robbie relax into the seat, "But, one thing I've always found with Laura is that a well-placed apology never goes amiss."

James was relieved when Robbie laughed, "You're probably right about that. And you're probably right that I should have invited her. She actually likes to shop. I was just looking at it as a chore and I didn't want to waste her time on a chore."

James smiled to himself, "I don't think she views spending time with you as a chore."

Robbie thought about Laura and how much their relationship had evolved since he retired. As much as he wanted to go back to work, he didn't want it to alter his relationship with her. He smiled to himself thinking it wouldn't change because he got to go home to her each night. No matter how hard their days might be evenings would always end with them side by side.

* * *

Jean and Laura finished their dinner then cleaned up quickly. As they were headed back to the patio Jean asked, "Do we need the second bottle of wine?"

Laura shrugged then nodded, "It can't hurt."

Jean smiled sadly, "You have to stay the night if I open it."

Laura thought about the text and that last line, "_"Don't wait up._" She nodded to Jean, "Why not, it doesn't seem I have any reason to be home tonight."

Jean took a step back, stunned by the desperation in Laura's voice, "Laura, that's not true. I've seen the two of you together. Robbie loves you."

Laura nodded, tears gathering in her blue eyes making them impossibly big, "I know he loves me but he's bored of me." She lowered her head not wanting Jean to see the tears pouring down her face.

Jean's first reaction was anger, but her instincts told her she wasn't getting the entire story. She walked to Laura and lifted her chin, "Did Robbie say that?"

"Yes, he said he's bored."

Jean wiped the tears from Laura's cheeks, "He said he's bored or he's bored of you. There's a bit of a difference there." Laura shook her head, more tears falling. Jean gently guided Laura to the sofa and settled her in before sitting next to her, "Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

Laura took a deep breath and told Jean about the past 24 hours. At the end, she took a ragged breath, "I don't want to go back to what we were when he was still working. I don't want James as a third in our relationship. And it's already starting. Tonight he told me not to wait up. I waited so long for him I don't want to share him now that I have him."

Jean paused, letting Laura regain her composure. Once she was certain that Laura was somewhat calmed, she proceeded, "Have you told Robbie any of this?"

Laura shook her head, "No, I planned to tell him after he talked with you and James and found out what was on offer. But he just accepted. Then I was going to talk with him tonight and I got his text. So here I am crying on your shoulder."

"Well better crying on my shoulder than erupting on the phone with Robbie." Laura smiled and rolled her eyes so Jean continued, "What's your plan of attack?"

Laura shrugged, "I guess I should go home and talk with him; hopefully he won't be too late."

"That's one approach."

Laura stared at her friend skeptically, "Why do I have a feeling you have a perfectly evil plan in mind?"

Jean shrugged as she leaned back, "I don't know about evil but I do think he might need to learn a lesson or two."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Jean took Laura's hand and squeezed it, "Look you might have known Robbie longer but I've been getting him to do things he didn't want to do for years. I have a perfect plan and it starts with us opening that second bottle of wine."

"I thought you said if we open that second bottle of wine, I'm not going home."

Jean smiled, "Precisely, I think it's about time that Robbie Lewis got a small reminder of how miserable his life was before he finally made the best decision he's ever made and asked you out."

"And my not going home tonight is going to remind him of that?"

"If you were Robbie would you rather spend the night in bed alone or the night in bed alone with a gorgeous, sexy woman?" Laura laughed at the comparison, "Look I'm not suggesting this as some medieval way of torturing Robbie. But you've had a pretty clear reminder of what life was like when he was still on the job. Robbie's not nearly as quick as you are so you need to be less subtle."

Laura rolled her eyes, "And staying here for the night is going to do that? You don't think he might get a bit worried?"

Jean shook her head, "No, because you are going to call the house and leave a brief message saying you've had too much to drink and you are going to sleep here. Then tomorrow you are going to go straight to the office where you will stay carefully busy and unavailable until we put our plan into action."

"There's a plan now?"

Jean stood and headed to the kitchen and the second bottle of wine, "There's always plan. This one starts with me getting the second bottle of wine and you calling the house and leaving a message. The rest I will tell you about while we drink."

Laura smiled after her friend and shook her head. She'd come here expecting to blow off a bit of steam before heading home and most likely having a fight with Robbie. Now she had the beginnings of a plan and if she was lucky, they would skip the fight and go right to the making up.

* * *

James dropped Robbie at home. He was somewhat concerned when Laura's car wasn't there but Robbie assured him she had probably run out to get something to eat. He waved James away once he had taken his packages from the back of the car.

Inside he went straight to their shared bedroom and carefully placed his packages on the bed. He hadn't thought to invite her but maybe he could make it up to her by giving her a live show. As he arranged them carefully on the bed the flashing red light on the phone caught his attention.

He picked up the phone and pressed the buttons to listen to the message. He smiled as he heard Laura's voice, "_Hey Robbie, I got your text earlier and decided to have dinner with Jean. Small problem I've had a bit too much to drink. I'm just going to stay at hers tonight. I have an early start in the morning so will go straight to the office. I'll catch up with you tomorrow. Hope you had fun with James. By the way my mobile battery died so you are welcome to call Jean's if you want to chat. Love you."_

Robbie saved the message then slowly started putting his things away. He was disappointed that she wasn't coming home. As he headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed he realized that he couldn't remember the last time Laura hadn't been by his side in the night. There had been times where she worked late because of a case or had been called out in the night but at some point she was always there curled up next to him. Suddenly, he was very lonely. He remembered all those years he'd spent alone.

For a brief moment he thought about calling Jean's to speak with her, at least tell her good night. Then he shook his head. It was his own fault she wasn't here. It served him right for ignoring her. He climbed into bed and settled in to read. He fell asleep quickly and when he awoke the next morning he was curled tightly around her pillow with his face buried in it comforted by her scent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I know I said three more chapter but this might accidentally stretch by one. We will see. Please forgive my abysmal delay in posting a chapter. Real life got in the way (I won't bore you with the details). I hope to finish the story this week but I can't promise anything. **

Laura woke confused the next morning. She looked around the room not quite certain where she was. She blinked a couple of times and the memory of the prior day came back. She ran her hands through her hair thinking perhaps she had overreacted. It wasn't like this was a habit with Robbie. It was probably just the excitement of going back to the job. She was determined to apologize to him and somehow figure out a way to make it up to him.

The light knock at her door broke her thoughts, "Come in Jean."

Jean opened the door holding Laura's phone and a cup of tea, "I thought you might want these."

Laura smiled and nodded, "Yes to both." She took both from Jean placing the phone on the bed before taking a sip of the tea, "I've been thinking and I believe I might have overreacted."

Jean nodded nonchalantly having expected Laura to vacillate overnight, "What makes you think that?"

"It was one day Jean. I don't think you can really call that a pattern. He's excited about going back to work and James is a part of that. Once he's back on the job, the excitement will settle down and we will go back to normal."

"And what entails normal? Are we talking normal before he retired or normal since he's retired?"

Laura thought for a moment then shrugged, "We'll have to create a new normal."

Jean raised her eyebrow, "And if you don't talk about it, if you just run off and apologize how are you going to create a new normal?"

"What makes you think I was going to run off and apologize?"

Jean's laughter rang through the room as she stood. Once at the door she turned to Laura, "Because I know you Laura Hobson. You woke up this morning and convinced yourself that you were wrong. Now as your colleague, I will respect your wishes. But when you are ready, your friend will be downstairs waiting to talk about it." With that Jean turned on her heel and left Laura gaping at the empty space.

Laura angrily picked up her phone and turned it on. There were no missed calls or texts from Robbie. She looked at the text from the prior night and the feelings returned. She stood and went to join Jean downstairs.

* * *

Robbie woke to his mobile ringing the next morning. Hoping it was Laura, he dove for the phone, "Hello."

It was a female voice but not the one he was hoping for. The dulcet tones of Jean Innocent's voice floated through his mobile, "Robbie, good morning."

Robbie fell back on the bed, "Good morning ma'am." He pulled Laura's pillow to him and inhaled deeply.

"You're not even fully back on the job Robbie, surely you can't be exasperated with me already."

He rolled his eyes, "No ma'am, I just thought you were someone else."

"Perhaps hoping it was Laura?"

Robbie smiled, relaxing a bit, "Yes, actually I was. How is she this morning?"

"She was fine when she left this morning. I'm always amazed at how she recovers from having too much to drink. But that's not why I called you. I need you to drop by the office today to finalize your paperwork. Also, there is a brief class that you will need to sit through. Do you think you could drop by around 9?"

Robbie looked at the clock, "Yes ma'am I can be there."

"Excellent, I will see you then." With that Jean ended the call and took a sip of her tea as she looked out the window. That would keep Robbie busy now she just needed to get Laura in line.

"You were that sure that I would follow you that you've already put a plan in place?"

Jean cursed inwardly, she knew she should have closed the office door. She took a deep breath and turned to Laura, "Actually, I had to take care of that regardless of what you might do. Now should you decide to listen to reason, this will make it much easier."

Laura looked at her almost certain that Jean was lying to her, "What's your plan?"

"First I think you need to understand why I don't want you just to run back to Robbie." Laura nodded for Jean to continue, "I've been where you are Laura. I let things slide thinking it didn't matter because Richard loved me. Then one day I woke up and realized that having his love wasn't enough if I didn't have him. We almost lost each other and not because we stopped loving each other but because we stopped trying."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Jean I don't think Robbie inviting James to two meals is the same as what happened with you and Richard."

"Really, need I remind you of the ten years you spent waiting on Robbie? Of the years of joint drinks with James Hathaway? And it wasn't until James was in another country that Robbie finally bucked up the courage to ask you out. Do you really want to return to a three way relationship without all of the excitement of a three-way?"

Laura laughed at the mental picture of the straight-laced Jean Innocent engaged in a three-way, "Jean, I don't think it's that bad."

Jean shrugged, "Not today but do you really want to get to that before you address it?"

Laura looked down then shook her head, "No." She looked up at Jean with sad eyes, "What do I do?"

Jean picked up a magazine from her desk and handed it to Laura, "I took this from my hairdresser's for a recipe but there's an article that I think might be helpful."

Laura looked down at the magazine and saw the title of the article, "_How To Always Find the Time to Make Quality Time_." She looked at Jean, "Really?"

"It's complete rubbish but it's a good conversation starter. One that not even Robbie Lewis can miss."

"What am I supposed to do leave this on the nightstand and hope he reads it?"

Jean rolled her eyes, really Laura was just as obtuse as Robbie at times, "No, you are going to take the morning off, go home get all dolled up then send Robbie a text telling him to meet you somewhere that has meaning for both of you. Then you are going to meet him there with a picnic lunch reading that article. Then let the conversation go from there."

"Really, that's your brilliant plan. A picnic lunch and a trash magazine."

"Yes, that's my plan." She smiled as Laura looked at her skeptically, "Robbie is a brilliant detective. You can't be too obvious or he will feel it. If you do it right, you can have a natural conversation with him. Wouldn't you prefer that?"

Laura thought for a moment, chewing on her lower lip, "Yes, I would." Jean nodded at her, suppressing a smile. "If I call off work he will know if he stops by the morgue."

"Don't worry, I will keep him busy. You just be ready by one. Do you know where you will ask him to meet you?"

Laura nodded, "I know exactly the spot. What happens when he brings James?"

"Leave that to me. Even if he invites James, I assure you that James will not leave the office."

"And this worked for you and Richard?"

Jean laughed, "I wish I had thought of this then." Jean shook her head and smiled at Laura, "No, I tried to let it go thinking that things would resolve itself. One day I just exploded and everything came out in a torrent. We had a huge fight and he walked out. I thought it was over."

"Jean, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jean shrugged, "We worked it out. But it was touch and go for a bit. My point is I wish I had thought of subtle way to address the issue before I exploded. So learn from me."

"You know you can always talk to me."

"I do Laura and I promise we are in a much better place."

Laura watched Jean gauging the truthfulness of her statement. The smile that blossomed across Jean's face finally convinced her. "I guess we will give your brilliant but simple plan a go."

"I prefer to think of it as simply brilliant and I will graciously accept your apologies and thanks when my plan works."

Laura rolled her eyes as she turned to leave, "You know what I love about you Jean?"

"I'm all ears?"

Laura started walking away and called over her shoulder, "Your modesty." She heard Jean's laughter as she headed for the kitchen to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Robbie got up as soon as he ended the call with Jean. He quickly made the bed, straightening the bedroom as he went. He showered and dressed carefully in one of his new suits. As he headed downstairs to prepare breakfast he thought about Laura. Perhaps he could stop by the morgue on the way to Innocent's office, maybe he could talk her into a romantic dinner out.

Standing in the kitchen eating his toast, he changed his mind, maybe a romantic evening in was more in order. Innocent hadn't said anything about needing him this afternoon. He could come home and have plenty of time to plan a romantic evening. With that in his mind he smiled for the first time that morning. He grabbed his things and headed for the morgue.

* * *

Robbie walked into the morgue on a search for Laura. Her office door was closed and the lights were off. He hadn't seen her car in the parking lot so he assumed she was out at a scene. He was looking for a pen and paper when Anne-Marie turned the corner, "Good Morning Inspector."

He smiled at her thinking that news traveled fast, as always, in a police station, "Good Morning Anne-Marie, have you seen Dr. Hobson this morning?"

Anne-Marie shook her head, "No sir. She's at the hospital this morning."

Robbie smiled, "She said she had an early morning, I just assumed it was here. Do you think she will be back this afternoon?"

"I'm not really sure. I can give her a message if you like."

"No thanks Anne-Marie, I'm sure I will talk with her later."

Anne-Marie watched him walk away before she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't like to lie to the Inspector but Dr. Hobson had asked her not to tell him she had taken the day off. She pulled out her mobile and texted Laura. "_Inspector Lewis just left. I told him you were at the hospital._"

* * *

Robbie tapped lightly on Jean's office door. He smiled as Jean motioned him in and into a seat. She held up two fingers indicating that she needed two minutes to finish the call she was on. He sat in the chair and looked around. Her office really hadn't changed much in the time he'd been gone. A few more pictures and what looked like a few more awards but other than that, it was much the same.

He heard her telling whoever she was speaking with goodbye and directed his attention back to her, "Thanks for coming in Robbie. I figured if we got the paperwork out of the way this morning you could sit through this class this morning and then you would be ready to start back immediately, if you wanted to that is."

He thought about his plans for a moment then nodded, resignedly, "If that's what you need, ma'am."

Jean refrained from shaking her head. She had seen the indecision on his face, she'd given him the perfect opportunity to say he wanted a day or two. She said a silent prayer that Laura was more successful later today, "Really Robbie, you are doing us the favor. If you need a few more days all you have to do is say so."

Robbie thought for a moment, he really should say something. He took a deep breath then shook his head, "No, thanks for the offer but I can start whenever you need."

Jean sighed, "OK let's get you started." She stood and led Robbie to her assistant's desk, "Connie, can you get Inspector Lewis settled with his paperwork? After that is completed take him down to the conference room. He is slated to sit through the sensitivity training this morning. After that, he is cleared for duty."

Connie nodded at Jean, "Yes ma'am. Would you like me to inform Inspector Hathaway as well?"

Jean smiled at her, "Inspector Hathaway will be attending the same seminar. Robbie can fill him in." She turned to Robbie, "Welcome back. I'm really happy to have you back."

* * *

Robbie finished his paperwork and was headed for the conference room when he felt his mobile buzz. He pulled it from his pocket smiling when he saw the message, "_It's a lovely day. Care to join me for a picnic?"_

He hit reply, "_When and where?"_

He was sitting next to James when he got the reply, "_There's a bench near the place where we first held hands. Meet me there 1:30?"_

Robbie smiled, knowing just the place. He quickly typed back, "_See you there._" Then he spent the morning trying to figure out how to skip out on James for lunch.

* * *

Laura paced the house as she waited for Robbie's response. She hoped he wouldn't even think about bringing James once he saw the place. Their happiness on that day had been short-lived due to a fire but she still thought of that stretch of river as the place where they became them.

She heard her mobile buzz and read his reply. Now that he had agreed she needed to put together a picnic. Thinking of Jean's advice to keep it subtle she didn't want to go overboard. She packed a simple lunch then went upstairs to get herself ready.

* * *

James stretched to his full height as he and Robbie left the conference room. Those chairs weren't built for tall men, "I am bored, sore and hungry. Want to walk somewhere and grab some lunch?"

Robbie hadn't figured out a way to tell James no paused for a moment. Just as he was about to make an excuse about an errand he heard the words he had hoped to never hear again. Only this time, they were the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. "Inspector Hathaway, we need to chat," in the polite but imperious tone of Chief Super Jean Innocent.

Robbie slapped James on the back lightly while stifling the impulse to pull Jean into a grateful hug, "Better you than me, lad."

James looked at him crossly before directing his attention to Jean, "Ma'am, can it wait, we've just gotten out of the seminar and were about to grab lunch. We could make it brief and then join you."

Jean raised a single, perfectly groomed eyebrow, "Do I look like I plan on waiting Inspector?" James lowered his head admitting defeat, "Besides, I've no need for Inspector Lewis. He's perfectly free to go to lunch. Come along now." She turned and walked to her office with perfect confidence that James would follow.

James waved at Robbie, "Go, I'll catch up with you later."

Robbie fought the wave of relief that passed over him, "Good luck looks like she's in quite the mood."

James took a deep breath as he turned and walked after her like a condemned man taking his last, long walk. The minute he turned the corner Robbie was off like a shot else someone should try to stop him.

* * *

James knocked lightly on the door before squaring his shoulders and entering the lion's den. Jean's soft response to come in belied her earlier command. He entered the office and decided that falling on his sword early might take some of her anger and get him out early enough to catch up with Robbie.

"Ma'am, I know I'm a bit behind on the paperwork but I promise to catch up this afternoon. I'll stay as…" He stopped mid-sentence because in the room was a small tray with sandwiches and soda, "What's all this? You plan on feeding me before screaming at me?"

Jean looked up at him and shook her head, "I've no intention of screaming at you. I simply needed a way to make sure that you didn't go to lunch with Robbie. He already has a date."

He looked at her for a moment, as always in awe of her knowledge of the comings and goings of the station, "Laura confided in you."

"Only after Robbie cancelled plans with her to go out with you. How could you do that James?" She held up two sandwiches letting him choose which he wanted.

He took one from her then sat in the offered chair, "It wasn't my plan ma'am. But you know how he is when he gets an idea in his head. I did manage to convince him to take her to dinner. But when he called her she didn't answer. I think she was ignoring his call."

Jean nodded as she sat next to him, "By that time she had made it to my house and I had taken her phone from her. I turned it off and locked it away so that she couldn't do something stupid."

"She was upset by the text wasn't she?"

Jean smiled, James had always been more emotionally aware than he let on, "The text, the interrupted lunch, the cancelled dinner. She could feel him slipping away. It didn't help that he told her he was bored."

"He's not bored with her, he's bored with retirement."

"You know that and I know that and I think Laura knows that deep down but she's afraid."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before James asked, "Where's he off to?"

"You ask that as if I know." James looked at her and she smiled, "I don't know where exactly but I know the rest of the plan."

"Is it your plan?" Jean nodded. James thought for a moment, "Well it won't be as good as mine but I'm sure it will work."

"Might I point out that had you not interfered so much yesterday we might not have been in need of a plan?"

James stood to leave, "Perhaps, but if you hadn't made Laura stay at your house last night, this would have been resolved last night."

Jean took a deep breath and let James get to the door before she responded, "Or Laura would have still been so angry about that text that they had a huge fight and Robbie would have ended up on your sofa."

James paused at the doorway. He knew when he was beat, "Touche' ma'am. Thanks for lunch." He heard Jean's laughter as he left her office.

As he was leaving her outer office Connie was coming in, "Inspector Hathaway, just the person I was looking for. Now that Inspector Lewis is reinstated will he be your partner?"

James smiled at the pleasure of that statement, "Yes, he will be."

Connie nodded at him, "Thanks, I'll update the rosters."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Laura was seated on the bench waiting for Robbie. She fiddled with the shirt and the sweater she had selected still unsure if this was the right outfit. She'd wanted to look nice but casual. She'd thought the blue shirt would offset her eyes but now thought it was too busy, maybe she should have gone with a tighter t-shirt.

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to stop playing with her clothes. Deep breaths in and out helped to calm her nerves a bit. With one last exhale she opened her eyes. It was at that moment Robbie rounded the turn in the path. Her breath caught seeing him in his new suit, striding with a confidence she hadn't seen in quite some time. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched this man that she loved so much.

Robbie was enjoying the walk to meet Laura. He knew that going back to the job would mean fewer of these moments to just enjoy a day. The good thing would be seeing her more frequently during the day. The bad part would be that they were surrounded by people when that happened. His thoughts lingered on that for a moment before he discounted it because at the end of day, they would go home to one another. They would always have those quiet moments in the evening, that wouldn't change.

He looked towards the bench and saw her smiling at him. His heart leapt in his chest. She was still incredibly beautiful to him. He'd always thought she was attractive but it seemed now there was an inner confidence she exuded that catapulted her into an all new category. He quickened his pace to get to her.

Laura couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when she knew he had seen her. A small part of her had felt certain James would be in tow, she'd even packed extra to be certain. She stood anxious to have him closer to her. The look on his face suggested he was just as eager to see her, maybe she wouldn't need Jean's plan after all. She dropped the magazine to the bench as he approached.

Robbie finally closed the gap between them. He stood in front of her looking down at her tenderly. Her hair was blowing into her face from the light breeze. Without thinking he reached over and lightly brushed her cheek, tucking the wayward hair behind her ear, "Hello you."

Laura's eyes closed with pleasure at the light touch from Robbie. She beamed up at him before breathlessly answering, "Hi."

His thumb caressed her cheek as he looked down at her. He took a step closer to her leaning over to whisper, "I missed you last night."

Laura inhaled sharply as she looked up at him moving even closer. She slid her hand into his jacket allowing her hand to smooth up his side then pulled him to her, "Really? James didn't keep you company."

He smiled down at her as he placed his hand on her waist possessively, "Well James has his appeal, but I find that I prefer your many charms."

Laura pushed up to him, her lips were almost touching his, "Many charms, do tell."

At that moment, several people walked past the couple on the path. Robbie kissed her chastely on the cheek as he watched them. He stepped around her to the basket, "I think you are well aware of my feelings for you Dr. Hobson. Why don't you tell me about what's in this basket?"

Laura dropped down to her flat feet closing her eyes. She controlled the impulse to curse. What had just happened? Surely Robbie had not pulled away because a few strangers passed by. She took a deep breath then turned to the basket, "Nothing special, sandwiches, fruit, just typical picnic food.

Robbie began digging through the basket, "Laura you packed enough for at least four people. How hungry did you think we were going to be?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't thinking we would be all that hungry I was just prepared for James to join us."

"You didn't want me to invite him did you? I figured when you picked this spot you might want it to just be us."

She looked up at him thinking that maybe he was catching on. She smiled slightly, "I did but I thought it was going to be just us last night."

Robbie looked at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry about that. I should have asked you to go shopping with me. I was looking at it as a chore and I didn't want to waste time with you on a chore."

Laura sat on the bench looking out to the river, "Robbie, I don't look at spending time with you as a chore or a waste for that matter."

Robbie straddled the bench sitting beside her and pulled her to rest between his legs, "I didn't mean it that way Laura. I don't look at time spent with you as a chore. I meant I would rather spend time with you doing things that aren't chores."

She nodded as she sat stiffly in his arms, "I knew what you meant Robbie but I don't view it the same way. I like any time I spend with you."

Robbie could feel the stiffness in her body. He was beginning to suspect that her overnight at Jean's had been less about having too much to drink and more about his neglect from the prior day. He tightened his grip on her and lowered his head to her hair, breathing in her scent, "Laura, I tried to call you to go to dinner."

She tried to turn to him but he held her fast, "I didn't get a message."

"You said your phone died, did you check this morning?"

She pulled her mobile from her pocket and checked the display. There was the little folder indicating a voicemail, "I don't know how I missed that."

Robbie felt her relax slightly in his arms, "Why don't you listen to it while I pull out food for us to eat?" He kissed her neck lightly as he reached for the basket.

Laura leaned forward and pressed the button for her voicemail. Robbie's voice filled her senses instantly, "_Hey pet, James and me finished shopping early and I decided that I would rather have dinner with you than with James. James is going to run me home and then I thought we could have a nice dinner out. Call me when you get this. I love you_." She pressed the button and listened to the message a second time.

Robbie felt her relax into him, moving her body closer to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist luxuriating in the feel of her, "I'm sorry that I didn't take you with me last night. There is no one in the world I would rather do chores with than you."

They sat for a few moments enjoying the quiet, "So Dr. Hobson, Are we going to sit here and stare at the water or enjoy our lunch."

She laughed as she turned to him and kissed him lightly, "Since I did invite you to lunch I guess I have to feed you." She reached around him and removed containers from the basket. She handed one to him and kept the other one for herself.

They ate slowly chatting only occasionally. Laura leaned back into Robbie enjoying the feel of him around her. As the breeze kicked up again Laura's magazine fluttered drawing her attention to it. She reached for it to secure it and the article caught her attention. While she felt they were in a slightly better place than earlier somehow she couldn't let this go.

She tucked into Robbie a bit tighter and pulled the paper to her to pretend she was reading it. Robbie looked over her shoulder, "What are you reading Laura?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Jean gave me this for a recipe. I brought it with me out here in case you were running late."

He looked over her shoulder as he took a bite of his sandwich, "_How To Always Find the Time to Make Quality Time._" Robbie laughed, "Well that sounds like a load of rubbish. Who reads those magazines?"

Laura bristled as she looked back at him, "So you don't think that couples have to work at a relationship? Especially if they are busy."

Robbie popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth, "Laura, if you have to work that hard at it maybe it isn't worth it. I mean look at us, we don't work at it. It just comes naturally."

"I think that's rather…"

"Hold that thought Laura," Robbie pulled away from her to reach into his pocket. "Lewis."

Laura listened to him talk to the caller and instantly realized their date was at an end. She started packing up their containers. She felt Robbie reach around him to grab his jacket, "Go ahead and text me the address. Let Inspector Hathaway know I'm on my way."

Robbie stood pulling his jacket with him. He leaned down and kissed Laura on the forehead, "Gotta run pet. I'll see you at home later I guess, I don't know how long this will take."

She watched him walk away before lowering her head sadly and started to pack away the lunch items. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Well that took a nasty turn on me. Might have to add a chapter to solve this case.**

Robbie drove to the crime scene with a thrill of anticipation thrumming through his body. He hadn't realized how much he missed this until he got that call. He hadn't realized how much he missed having something to do. He loved being with Laura but over the past few months he'd felt a bit lost.

If he was honest with himself he felt like Laura was a bit bored with him. It couldn't be exciting for her to hear him drone on about gardening, cooking and his grandson. With him back on the job, they would have something to talk about, something that was more exciting.

He thought about the picnic she had prepared. That had been a pleasant surprise. He smiled thinking about the lovely ways she found to surprise him. For a brief moment his mind flashed to the magazine she had been reading. He hoped she didn't really think that they needed to try, to work, at being a couple.

He dismissed the thought as he arrived at the crime scene. The familiar scene of crime scene tape, SOCOs and all of the other variables sent a shiver through him. He had missed this. He got out of his car and looked around for James.

He quickly found James in the crowd and then groaned when he saw who was next to him. Why was the Chief Super here? It would be just his luck that his first case back was some high profile case. That is the only reason Innocent would be out in the field.

He set a course and strode toward the two. A PC lifted the crime scene tape for him and nodded, "Welcome back Inspector Lewis."

Robbie nodded as he ducked under the tape. James & Jean turned to him. Jean looked up at James, "What is he doing here?" James shrugged. He and Jean made their way to Robbie. Despite the height difference, she made it to Robbie first, "Inspector, may I ask what you are doing here?"

Robbie held up his mobile, "Dispatch called ma'am and last time I checked, I am James' partner?"

Jean gritted her teeth trying to figure out how dispatch knew to call him, "You weren't officially supposed to start until Monday Inspector."

Robbie rubbed at the nerve under his right eye that was twitching, "Ma'am I told you I was available to start immediately. I thought that was the point of this morning's paperwork session."

James watched in bemused wonder as the two faced off. Robbie was as clueless as usual so clearly his lunch with Laura hadn't gone the way either she or the Chief Super had planned. He spared a brief thought of sadness for Laura. He could see Jean fighting her instinct. She wouldn't betray Laura's confidence but she was furious with Robbie. Perhaps it was time for him to intervene.

"Ma'am, since he's here it probably wouldn't hurt to have him take a look around." She turned on him and he took a quick step back, "Perhaps he could direct the sergeant you, no doubt, have waiting in the shadow over there and I can observe. That was the point of bringing him back. That way he's not really involved in the case and could leave if he doesn't want to see this case through."

Jean took a deep breath and nodded at James, "I'll go get her. You bring him up to speed." She cast a withering glance at Robbie and set off for the small group of officers gathered at the edge of the crime scene.

Robbie smiled at James admiring his manipulation of Jean, "Well you might need help dealing with your bagman but you've figured out how to handle the Chief Super. Well done you."

James looked at him with complete disbelief. He really thought this was about the case. Suddenly he was angry with Robbie too, "You don't really think she is angry about this case do you?"

Robbie pushed past James headed to the body, "Who knows what she's on about?"

James took a breath and whispered a silent apology to Laura then grabbed Robbie's arm. For once in his life he let all of his anger and contempt show through when talking to Robbie, "Sir, she didn't want you starting until Monday because she was hoping that you would recognize how much you hurt Laura and spend the weekend fixing it."

James' anger shocked Robbie. But it was the comment about Laura that made him snap around to face James, "What do you know about Laura?"

James took a step towards Robbie, using his height to tower over him before lowering his voice. Even with the lower tone of his voice the anger still vibrated from him, "I know that I had to comfort and reassure her yesterday before our lunch and the Chief Super spent most of the night and morning doing much the same. We can all see it but you, as always, are completely oblivious to how much she loves you and how something like you coming back to work might affect her, how it might affect your relationship."

Robbie pulled his arm from James' grasp, "I don't know what you think you saw yesterday but Laura is fine. I just had lunch with her. We had a lovely romantic picnic by the river."

"And that didn't strike you as odd? That during the middle of her work day she would plan a romantic picnic for the two of you. When you were looking around the crime scene did you see her? Didn't you find it odd that she didn't get the same call that you got?" James watched Robbie as his eyes frantically searched the crime scene. "Of course you didn't because all you could think about was yourself and the damn job. This is exactly what she was afraid of. You get one whiff of the job and everything else is secondary. You really don't deserve her." James stalked away from Robbie headed towards the crime scene, then stopped and turned back to Robbie, "I told Laura yesterday I needed you to come back because I wanted you to teach me how to be you. Today, you taught how not to be like you." With that he furiously left Robbie standing alone.

Robbie stood there gaping after him. The anger engulfed him quickly then the past 48 hours played through his mind but this time from Laura's perspective. Suddenly the smiles he had thought were bright and happy were tinged with sadness. Oh God, how could he have not seen it? James was right, he had been selfish.

"Inspector Lewis, I'd like you to meet Sergeant Maddox. She will be joining you and Hathaway on this case. Perhaps you would be so kind as to walk her through the crime scene."

Robbie, snapped from his thoughts, looked at Jean, "Actually ma'am, if that offer of a few days is still on the table I think I might take you up on it."

Jean fought the smile that threatened, "Honestly Robbie, can't you make up your mind?" He looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes then waved him away, "Go, it's clear from that look on your face that you are useless to me for now."

Robbie was off running for his car before the last words were from his mouth. As soon as his back was turned Jean allowed the smile she had been fighting to bloom across her face. The younger woman standing next to her looked confused at her superior, "Have I missed something ma'am."

Jean looked up at her, "Nothing that concerns you Sergeant. Let's go find Hathaway. Looks like I will be walking you through things today." She directed the woman towards James and spared one last glance towards Robbie. She closed her eyes and wished him well.

**Let's be honest, Robbie is lovely but he does tend to do the job with no thought to anything else. Anyone who watched Morse saw it affect his home life. Laura has a valid concern. And sometimes we learn from people not just by the good things they do. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Laura slowly packed the picnic basket returning the space to the pristine condition she had found it in. She picked up the basket and walked slowly away looking back with one last forlorn glance. It was like they'd never been there.

That thought stopped her in her tracks. Was that what their relationship would become now that Robbie was back at work? Would it be like it had never existed? Had she just been a substitute for the job?

Had anyone asked her that question a week ago she would have laughed at their foolishness. But in the space of 48 hours Robbie had reverted to form. She was suddenly second to everything else. It wasn't as if she needed to be the center of his world, she just needed to know she wasn't his last thought either.

Laura made it to her car and placed the basket in the backseat. She leaned against the car for a moment trying to decide what to do next. If she went to work there was a chance that she would run into Robbie. She wasn't sure that she had a strong enough control over her emotions to risk that. For a brief moment she thought about going to Jean's. Jean would let her stay there again tonight but she couldn't think of a good excuse to use to explain why she did it two nights in a row.

As these ideas ran through her head, the solution came to her with a brittle laugh. Her own home was the safest place. Robbie wouldn't be there anytime soon. He was on the job, at best he might return to change clothes. She would be safe in her home, alone, but safe.

* * *

Robbie drove as quickly as he dared. He headed back to the bench, hoping against hope that Laura had decided to linger there. Robbie parked his car and ran at full speed to the bench. She was gone, the bench was empty, there was no sign that they'd ever been there.

He sat on the bench replaying their conversation in his head. There had been none of their normal ease. He closed his eyes and he could picture her sitting there when he walked up. He'd been so happy to see her that he'd wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her with all of passion he felt for her. The remembrance of standing in front her, so close, caused a quickening in his stomach as he thought about how desperately he'd wanted to taste those lips.

Why hadn't he kissed her? He saw it in his mind. He'd stepped away from her. Oh God, he was a fool. Then he'd practically told her that spending time with her was a chore. And the way he'd left with that chaste kiss on the forehead. Suddenly he understood what she'd been trying to tell him with that stupid article.

He stood, this was one of those times that telling her he was a fool wasn't going to be enough. He needed to show her. He wasn't generally a fan of a grand gesture but something told him that just this once a grand gesture might be exactly what he needed.

* * *

Laura made it home without incident. She'd try to push Robbie as far from her mind as possible. She knew if she dwelt on it she would end up exploding the next time they talked. With the basket in hand she entered her home. She took a deep breath smelling Robbie in the house. She looked around at all of the small changes that had been made to her house in the past year. It wasn't her house anymore, it was truly their home.

That thought settled her inner turmoil. This was their home, he was her home. She breathed a sigh of relief before heading to the kitchen to put everything away. When she reached into the basket she found the magazine. She set it aside thinking that maybe she might actually read the infernal article. She made quick work of putting things away. With everything put to rights she couldn't decide what to do next.

Knowing that she was her own worst enemy at the moment, she decided that staying busy was her best option. Picking up the magazine she headed for the bedroom. She loved Robbie but he never tidied the bedroom the way she liked. Of course, she would never tell him that, she just waited until he went downstairs and finished the job.

She entered the bedroom and stopped short. The bedroom was pristine. How had she not noticed that when she had changed earlier in the day? Had she been so distracted with her plan that she hadn't noticed it? She looked at the bed made exactly the way she liked it and couldn't help but smile.

As she looked around the room at all of the little things Robbie had done this morning, she smiled. She looked down at the magazine and gave it one last dismissive glance before tossing it into the garbage can. Jean might know how to get Robbie to do things at work but work Robbie and her Robbie were two different people. She didn't need to trick him. No, she was going to have a conversation with Robbie.

Suddenly all of the tension of the last few days dissipated from her body leaving exhaustion in its wake. She sat on the edge of the perfectly made bed. Grabbing Robbie's pillow she luxuriated in the smell that was him. She slipped her shoes off and pushed back on the bed. Curled around his pillow on his side of the bed she let sleep claim her.

* * *

Robbie pulled into the drive slightly disappointed to see Laura's car. It's not that he didn't want to see her, he desperately wanted to see her. He just wanted a bit of time before he saw her. With a last deep breath he entered the house.

It was silent in the house. Robbie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. He walked through the downstairs looking for Laura. When he didn't find her he ascended the stairs. As he turned the corner into their bedroom his breath was taken away.

Laura was sound asleep curled around his pillow. All of the love he'd ever felt for this magnificent woman overtook him and he was reduced to silent tears. He wanted to run to her, pull her into his arms and beg her to forgive him. For a brief moment, he almost did just that. Then he thought better. Telling her wouldn't mean nearly as much as showing her. He wanted her to know he understood her concerns.

Robbie crept quietly into the room and gently covered Laura with a blanket. She stirred slightly then settled down as she pulled his pillow closer to her. His hand ached to touch her but he resisted. He backed quietly from the room pulling the door closed behind him. Once on the other side of the door, he smiled to himself. This was going to work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Here it is, the last chapter. I actually did it in 15 chapters. I may have to pat myself on the back. I hope you've enjoyed this small bridge to carry us over until the new series starts. No smut in this last chapter, just a lot of fluff and fun.**

* * *

Robbie took one last look around the downstairs to admire his handiwork. It was impressive if he did say so himself. He looked at his watch and realized that Laura had been sleeping for at least two hours. At this rate she might just sleep through. He needed to figure out some way to wake her and get her downstairs without giving away the game.

He thought about ringing the doorbell but more often than not she didn't answer the door if he wasn't home. He could call but she might have turned off the ringer in the bedroom. Then he saw her mobile, sitting forgotten on the kitchen counter. He'd place good money on the fact that she had left it there not thinking she was going to fall asleep. Could he risk sneaking into their bedroom a second time?

Grabbing her mobile off the counter, he checked to make sure it was turned to its loudest setting as well as vibrate. He walked slowly and quietly up the stairs. Each squeak of the stairs made his heart stop briefly. Once at the door to the bedroom he eased the door open smiling when he saw she was in much the same position as he had left her earlier.

He crept to the side of the bed and eased the mobile onto the nightstand. He had to stop himself from staring at her. When they had first started spending the night with one another he was still plagued with insomnia so he often had time to just watch her. As he'd gotten more comfortable with her and them, his insomnia had passed. He didn't realize how much he enjoyed watching her when she was unaware. He wouldn't let the opportunity pass him again. With one last, longing glance, he backed out of the room. He left the door open this time so as to not give away his surprise.

Downstairs he pulled out his mobile and started typing a message. Looking at the message from the night before he cringed at the callousness. He smiled thinking that he could use that to his advantage. "_Case is a tough one. I'm going to grab dinner with James and work through. Don't wait dinner or wait up."_ He imagined her anger when she read it and had to force himself not to laugh out loud.

Taking one last look around the downstairs, he turned off one light then walked into the garden. He picked up the remote to the outdoor speakers he had installed then hit send on his mobile. Now all he had to do was wait. He said a silent prayer and held his breath.

* * *

Laura was awakened by a harsh buzzing noise. She started awake looking around the semi-dark room. It was her phone. Since she wasn't on call, she reached over and silenced it not wanting to speak with anyone. She stretched on the bed before getting up and going to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair then took care of the other urgent need. Laughing she thought if her phone hadn't disturbed her sleep that surely would have. She washed her face and thought briefly about just changing into her pajamas and going back to bed.

Her mind wandered to her phone. She really should check it. Robbie was back at work and, unfortunately, bad things happen to police officers. She picked up her phone and read his message, "_Case is a tough one. I'm going to grab dinner with James and work through. Don't wait dinner or wait up."_

Anger overtook her for a moment, then she shook her head, she wasn't going to succumb this time. This would, however, be added to her list of things to discuss with him. She looked at the bed again before realizing that she was hungry. She hadn't eaten much at their picnic. Nodding her head she decided, food then sleep. She would leave Robbie a note to wake her no matter what time he got home.

Laura headed to the landing and looked downstairs. The lighting seemed odd. She was certain she had left a light on. She shook her head, maybe she hadn't. She'd been upset and tired. She headed down the stairs and the lighting became even stranger. Three steps from the bottom, the source of the odd lighting became clear. The living room was lit by what seemed like hundreds of candles. Strewn across the floor were rose petals creating what she could only surmise was a path to the garden.

Looking at all the effort that Robbie had put into this, tears formed in her eyes. She walked down the last three steps and with a smile on her face followed the path.

* * *

Robbie saw her when she stopped near the bottom of the stairs. He watched her look around and could see the tears in her eyes. Fingers crossed, those were tears of joy and not something else. As she rounded the corner into the sunroom, he hit the play button on the remote and waited.

* * *

As Laura entered the sunroom, she heard music start. It was one of her favorite songs. It had never been before, she'd always thought it was a bit sappy. Then Robbie had told her it made him think of her. It was how he felt about her. As the song made it to the chorus, the first tear fell down her cheek. She walked into the garden and her breath caught.

There were thousands of small white lights lighting every tree and bush in the garden. Paper lanterns hung from the trees. She spun around, trying to take it all in, wondering how he'd done all of this. She searched for and found him standing in a corner watching her. She smiled brilliantly at him and shook her head.

* * *

Robbie watched her in awe. If possible, she was even more beautiful in the soft lights he had carefully strung in their garden. As she looked at him with that blazing smile, he fell in love all over again. He walked tentatively to her. She spun around again, "How did you do all of this?"

He shrugged sheepishly, "You're a very sound sleeper."

She ran to him, threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. He pulled her to him and kissed her the way he should have earlier in the day. When they came up for air they were both breathless. They both started talking at once, Robbie gently touched her lips. She looked up at him smiling.

"I heard you love. I was an idiot."

She shook her head, "No, I overreacted. And I might have been being a bit selfish. I like having you all to myself."

He laughed, "I would hope, by now, that you know I am all yours Laura Hobson. But I didn't treat you that way the last few days. I was so excited about going back to work and having something to contribute to our relationship that I forgot that the only important thing in our relationship is us."

She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks, "Yeah, I think I forgot that a little bit too."

"I love you Laura Hobson. Whether I work or stay at home and take care of you, that's not changing."

She buried her face in his chest, letting the tears fall more freely, "I never doubted your love, I doubted being enough for you."

He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, "Don't ever doubt that you are everything I need. I was worried that I wasn't enough for you."

She laughed as he echoed her concerns, "Well aren't we a fine pair."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly, "A match made in heaven." He pulled her closer and they slowly swayed to the music.

They stayed in the garden for a long time, lost in each other and the music. Laura nuzzled her cheek to his chest enraptured by his smell, "Robbie, I don't need something grand like this."

He smiled having known that she was eventually going to say that, "I know that love. I just wanted to do something outrageous so that you know I heard you; that I understood. Next time, it might just be a rose left on your desk."

She smiled and nodded against him, "That would be lovely too."

He kissed the top of her head and buried his nose in her hair, "You know, I don't have to be back to work until Monday, we could maybe continue this grand gesture, go somewhere for the weekend."

Laura pulled back from him and turned away. He silently cursed thinking he had pushed too hard. She looked over her shoulder and smiled shyly at him, "Or we could just lock ourselves inside our home for the weekend."

She reached her hand back to him. Without a moment's hesitation he took her hand and followed her inside, and they didn't leave again until Monday.

* * *

Robbie and Laura took separate cars to the office on Monday morning. It wasn't because they wanted to be away from each other it was simply the logistics of their jobs. They waved at one another as they took the separate turns to their different offices. Neither would lose the secret smiles on their faces throughout the day.

He made his way through the station saying hello to a handful of people before stopping at the break room and making a cup of tea for himself and a cup of coffee for James. He took a deep breath and entered their shared office. He set the cup of coffee in front of James who gave him a withering but slightly embarrassed look.

Robbie leaned lightly against James' desk and smiled at him, "The way I see it, I taught you more than one lesson on Friday, James."

James looked up at him questioningly, "How do you figure…sir?"

Robbie turned towards his desk smiling to himself, "Sometimes a DI needs to give his bagman a swift kick in the pants to get him back on the straight and narrow. Seems like you learned how to do that effectively."

James picked up the cup of coffee and sat back in his chair before taking a sip. He closed his eyes savoring the perfectly prepared cup, "So I take it that all is well with Dr. Hobson?"

Leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk, Robbie nodded, "Yes James, all is well."

The two men looked at one another and smiled. James pushed back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk, "You know I expect to be best man when you finally make an honest woman of her."

Their combined laughter was interrupted by the last thing they wanted to hear, "Is this why I brought you back Robbie Lewis? I know I've told you two this before but the principle behind a partnership such as yours is that the junior office matures to the level of the senior rather than the senior officer should regress." Both men tried and failed to suppress the laughter Jean Innocent's statement brought on. She looked at them and shook her head, "I must have been crazy to have agreed to this." She walked away smiling as their laughter followed her down the hall.

* * *

**I find since this was such a short fic, I am already inspired to write again. So stay tuned another fic will be along soon. I've had the idea percolating in the back of my head for months. However, I refuse to work on two fics at once. It drives me crazy when writers have multiple fics going and lose the thread on them all and orphan the fics. I'm a "bring it to an end" kind of girl. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Thanks for all of your very kind of reviews, they mean the world to me and really do make me write faster. So review, don't review but remember no reviews = slow writing. Yes that was a shameless plug but everybody has their needs, mine are vodka, Coach purses and your lovely reviews.**

**PS - The song is James Taylor - Something in the Way She Moves, tell me that's not the perfect Robson song. I have a whole playlist if you are interested.**


End file.
